Field effect transistors (FETs) are widely used in the electronics industry for switching, amplification, filtering and other tasks related to both analog and digital electrical signals. Most common among these are metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET or MOS), in which a gate structure is energized to create an electric field in an underlying channel region of a semiconductor body, by which electrons are allowed to travel through the channel between a source region and a drain region of the semiconductor body. Complementary MOS (CMOS) devices have become widely used in the semiconductor industry, wherein both n-type and p-type (NMOS and PMOS) transistors are used to fabricate logic and other circuitry.
Continuing trends in semiconductor device manufacturing include reduction in electrical device feature sizes (scaling), as well as improvements in device performance in terms of device switching speed and power consumption. MOS transistor performance may be improved by reducing the distance between the source and the drain regions under the gate conductor of the device, known as the gate or channel length, and by reducing the thickness of the layer of gate dielectric that is formed over the semiconductor surface. However, there are electrical and physical limitations on the extent to which the thickness of SiO2 gate dielectrics can be reduced.
Recent MOS and CMOS transistor scaling efforts have accordingly focused on high-k dielectric materials having dielectric constants greater than that of SiO2 (e.g., greater than about 3.9), which can be formed in a thicker layer than scaled SiO2, and yet which produce equivalent field effect performance. The relative electrical performance of such high-k dielectric materials is often expressed as equivalent oxide thickness (EOT), because the high-k material layer may be thicker, while still providing the equivalent electrical effect of a much thinner layer of SiO2. Since the dielectric constant “k” is higher than silicon dioxide, a thicker high-k dielectric layer can be employed to mitigate tunneling leakage currents, while still achieving the equivalent electrical performance of a thinner layer of thermally grown SiO2.
Hafnium-based High-k/Metal Gate stacks are one alternative to SiON/Poly-Si gate stacks. Although high-k dielectrics offer significant scaling with respect to SiON, on account of their higher dielectric constant, the effect of the dielectric constant of these gate stacks is tempered by the thermodynamically favored growth of a low dielectric constant SiO2-like interface layer between the hafnium based high-k gate dielectric and the silicon based substrate, on which the hafnium based high-k gate dielectric is typically formed.